Pool Cleaning
by taylorgoesrawr
Summary: My other hand found its way up to the base of his neck to pull him down to my height. My lips hovered next to his ear and I smirked as I felt him shiver under the warmth of my breath. "You're going down, Oken." Loliver


Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on for so long. Yikes, I've just had no inspiration whatsoever. So today, I was in my pool when I got bit by a plot bunny and this is what came out of it. Hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I own no characters that you may recognize in this story, just the plot.

* * *

**Lilly**

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

I heard a groan escape my lips as I sat up tiredly in my bed, the ringing noise in my ears telling me that it was time to wake up. Of course, it had to be the phone. I glanced over at my alarm clock and had to do a double take. It was only _4:30_ in the morning! Sheesh, people need to learn when to call at normal hours of the day.

_Ring, Ring, RING!_

I glared in the direction of my bedroom door. Why would someone be calling my house at 4:30 anyways? Whatever. Sighing, I grabbed my glasses off of my bedside table and shoving them on, I raced down the stairs to answer the phone.

"What?!" I yelled into the receiver once it made contact with my ear.

_"Lilly! Took you long enough." _The voice on the other end exclaimed in a relieved tone.

I sighed. "Oliver, what is so important that you had the nerve to call here at such an ungodly hour of the morning?"

_"I need your help." _That woke me up instantaneously.

"What? Why? Are you in trouble? Where are you?" I asked anxiously, tapping my fingernails on the counter beside me in a nervous manner. It would be just like the doughnut to go and get himself in trouble at such an early hour of the morning. Though, the last time that happened he ended up crawling through my window at two in the morning...

_"Don't freak out on me! I'm at home and I need your help with the pool."_

Ah, the pool. Of course he would get me all worked up because of something like that. You see, for just about as long as I can possibly remember, Oliver has had a pool in his backyard. Honestly, I have no idea why, but when I asked I was told that it came with the house. Whatever. We live like, a block and a half away from the ocean so whoever decided that a pool would be completely and utterly necessary was obviously off their rocker.

"Cleaning huh? Fine, give me fifteen minutes." I yawned, tugging at the ends of my knotted hair for a moment before amending my statement. "On second thought, twenty."

_"Thanks Lilly! You're the best!" _

_Beeeeeeeep._ Dial tone.

I sighed and threw the phone back on the charger before trudging back up the stairs. Once in my room, I dug around in my dresser drawers for a minute or two before finally emerging with my yellow and green bikini and a pair of board shorts tucked under my arm. These would have to do, I thought as I made my way across the hall to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Fifteen minutes later, I was out and dressed, frantically pulling a brush through my soaked hair and putting in my contacts. Well I definitely wouldn't be walking around with my dorky glasses on, thats for sure. Looking at my reflection in the somewhat fogged over mirror, I shrugged and opted for no makeup today as I was probably going to wind up in the pool once we cleaned it anyways.

Jumping down the stairs two at a time, I quickly wrote my mom a note consisting of my messy scrawl that explained where I was and why I was there and left it on the counter - of course, not before grabbing an apple from the bowl on the kitchen table as I passed. Hey, a girl's gotta eat.

Slipping on my flip-flops, I quickly ran across the street to where the Oken's house was located and rung the doorbell. I yawned and crossed my arms as I stared at the door impatiently, my eyebrows raising considerably as it was finally flung open. I looked at Oliver's grinning face and rolled my eyes. "Lilly!"

"Hiya." I answered, stepping past him into the house. "So lets get this show on the road."

He nodded and stretched his arms above his head before leading the way through his house and into the backyard. My eyes wandered around the surroundings I'd seen so many times since I first stepped foot here in my early preschool days and zeroed in on something I hadn't noticed earlier; Oliver was only wearing a pair of swim trunks.

And damn, he looked _good._

No, bad Lilly. Don't think like that. You've seen him like this thousands of times, you should be used to it by now!

"Lilly? Lilly! LILLY!" I jumped, my uneaten apple falling from my hand in the process. My startled eyes flew up to meet Oliver's impatient ones. Ah, I was zoning out again. Oops.

"Hey, that was a perfectly good apple!"

Oliver chuckled. "I'll get you a new one later." He pulled me by the hand over to the pool-side, and I peered down into the water curiously. The water was green like algae and there were bugs floating around along the surface - ew much? I made a face and stepped back.

"Nuh-uh. I am so _not_ going in there."

He grinned and shrugged. "You don't have to... yet."

I glared at him, picking up the net from the ground. "I don't have to, period. Its completely unsanitary!"

He rolled his eyes and picked up an instrument that I assumed was the pool vacuum. "Which is why we'll clean it first."

_"Which is why we'll clean it first._" I mimicked him under my breath, attaching a long blue pole to the net I currently held in my hand. "I hate cleaning your pool, Oliver." I announce as I dip the instrument into the water, moving the net part around the surface of it. Ripples were formed as the net maneuvered through the water and I grimaced before taking it out and dumping the bugs and leafs that I had captured out on the grass behind me.

"Yeah well, think of how I feel. I actually have to live here." I heard him reply, his voice sounding farther away than it originally had." I looked up, evidently confused and saw him standing at the opposite side of the pool with the vacuum in the water. "I put the chemicals in last night so it should be okay to swim in once we get it cleaned up." He continued, and I simply nodded. Its not like I knew much about the pool anyways - all that I do know, I learned from Oliver, and he didn't teach me much to begin with.

This went on for about another two hours until I finally threw the net down in the grass, raising my arms above my head momentarily in triumph. "There, I'm finally done!" I exclaim, rounding the side of the pool to meet up with Oliver on the other side. "How you doin'?" I ask, wrapping an arm around his bare midriff in a casual manner as I looked down at the pool water. Surprised, I realized that it actually looked a lot cleaner then it originally had. Wow, figures.

"Oh, I think I'm just about done too. Its not perfect, but eh." He shrugged, taking the pool instrument out of the pool and setting it down behind him like I had previously done with the net.

I clapped happily, absolutely sure I looked like a little child going to the candy store. "Yay! My work here is done." I bowed dramatically and moved to leave. However, something was blocking my path. "Um..." I looked down and saw Oliver's arms encasing my waist and the frown that graced my lips deepened. He wouldn't... would he? I 'eeped' and spun around in his arms to look at his face. "Oliver, don't!"

He grinned at me deviously, bending down and plucking me from the safe, solid ground and into his arms bridal style. "Sorry Lils, but I told you that you'd get wet." And with that, he threw me in.

The first thing that came to mind as I broke the surface, gasping for air, was that he was _so_ going to get it. But then it hit me. A foolproof plan in the making!

He's smirking at me triumphantly as I jump out of the pool and I can't help but return the favor. I quickly rid myself of my soaked board shorts and slowly make my way across to Oliver in my bikini, stopping a couple centimeters away from him. Reaching out with my hand, I brought my fingers down his chest lightly before letting them rest just at the side of his waist. My other hand found its way up to the base of his neck to pull him down to my height. My lips hovered next to his ear and I smirked as I felt him shiver under the warmth of my breath.

"You're going down, Oken." I laughed, taking a step backwards so that the side of the pool disappeared beneath my feet and I was in the water again. Confused yet? Well you see, I had managed to lure him to the edge of the pool in the time I had begun to put my brilliant plan into action, and evidently dragged him along with me as I went down. I think that worked pretty well.

I resurfaced moments after he did himself, and couldn't help but laugh at the expression that currently dawned his face - it was a cross between surprise, shock, and disbelief. I pushed back my wet blond hair from my eyes and treaded over to the shallow end of the pool, where I smirked at him and leant against the side casually.

Of course, he had to look even _better_ soaking wet.

Stop it, Lilly! You do _not_ think of Oliver like that.

Arguing with myself has never gotten me anywhere, so naturally, this wouldn't be any different - I didn't realize that Oliver was getting closer to me until his face was hovering within inches of my own. With his hands resting at either side of my body at the edge of the pool behind me, it didn't even register that I was caged in until he bowed his head and was a mere inch away from my lips.

I froze.

I had only ever kissed a boy once before, and that was Oliver when I was in the first grade! This was completely different - we're not seven years old anymore, and a kiss at fourteen actually _means_ something. I sucked my bottom lip in between my teeth nervously as I looked up at him, but with him this close to me my breath simply caught in my throat.

"Don't be scared." I heard him whisper, and my eyes flew up to meet his. They weren't joking, laughing, nothing. He looked completely serious, and if anything that just made me even more nervous.

I couldn't speak.

His hand moved to stroke the side of my face gently and I couldn't help but feel just a little more relaxed as my eyes closed involuntarily. I felt his lips ghost across mine and my heart began hammering against my ribcage as if it wanted to escape.

"Hey guys!"

My eyes flew open. Oliver jumped off me and spun around, and I pulled myself up and out of the water to sit on the edge of the pool as our other best friend, Miley, came running out of Oliver's backdoor to greet us. I let out a sigh that seemed crossed between disappointment and relief.

Coming to sit at the opposite end of the pool, Miley obliviously removed her flip-flops and stuck her feet in the water daintily. "Oh Oliver, your mom told me to tell you that the pool looks great." I blushed, turning my head away from my two best friends to look down at my reflection in the water.

Maybe I should help Oliver clean his pool more often.


End file.
